In vitro propagation in human transitional cell malignancy (TCM) has proven uniformly difficult. Nontheless, 3 long term cell lines have been established, two of these have been cloned. TCM has successfully been implanted in Swiss nude mice where it can be maintained and propagated. Methodology for in vitro chemotherapy testing of human TCM and of human TCM from nude mouse propagation has been developed. In vitro assay of the effectiveness of various chemotherapeutic agents on human TCM from nude mouse propagation will be conducted in short-term tissue culture. After determining the pattern of sensitivity in vitro, the ability of these same agents to affect the tumor in the nude mouse system will be assayed to determine if the same sensitivity pattern persists. In addition, the clones from two tumors will be individually tested to determine the pattern of sensitivity in vitro and in vivo. Simultaneously, TCM of human origin from primary operation specimen will be assayed in vitro and the sensitivity pattern studied for effectiveness of specific agents for use in a particular tumor should that tumor become disseminated.